User talk:Death horseman94/Archive 2
Please note this page is an archive and should not be edited or updated. Hi hi Will be able to get on this weekend? I'll have free time then Take care sweetie :P Hagia Sophia 17:38, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Teien (User Talk:Teien) Nighty night Sorry for missing you ;_; Sleep well Imouto 21:26, July 2, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Sounds good ^ ^ You and I have roughly opposed joining time frames though, so the best would be to talk with Natsie first, and she will share with me the content of your exchange and conclusion the next time I join. Sounds good to you ? Otherwise, we'll have to find a way to synchronize somehow, which may be difficult during the week (Sun 3:50pm here). DYBAD (talk) 04:46, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Good nighty night I hope that you sleep well :D I'm not sure if you are actually going to sleep right now though ^ ^; Imouto 19:56, July 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Heyo Hi hi onee-sama *huggles* :P How are you doing today? :D Pretty busy but I should be on before you go to sleep ;) Imouto 17:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha that's very true :P Hope to see you soon then ;) Until next time take care of yourself~ \o/ Imouto 18:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Poke Hi :) Imouto 21:07, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha sorry about that I was busy ever since I got back from my trip and messaging you just slipped my mind :D I'm good and you? Imouto 21:30, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I love your new picture too :D Imouto 21:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sleep well onee-sama :D Imouto 21:39, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha :D that's fine onee-sama you needed to rest up for today Imouto 11:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night onee-sama :D Sorry for not responding until now :P Take care and sleep well Imouto 22:19, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:15, August 20, 2016 (UTC) If you make power and there are Variations, add to those pages that they are Variations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Sorry for missing you on the chat today *glomp* Take care and sleep well onee-sama Cya next time Imouto 21:27, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Haha :D okie Imouto 13:38, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha yay! \o/ Imouto 17:22, August 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi :D Hi there onee-sama :D I hope that you are having a great day so far! Imouto 12:58, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Well I'm at school right now but everything is great for me right now :D Imouto 16:20, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Poke poke hiya onee-sama Imouto 21:49, September 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Wuv you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 05:13, September 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Hiya Girlfriend! :) Hey sorry that I've been so bust recently with school and all :D Just here letting you know that I haven't forgotten about you my love see you this weekend hopefully! Hagia Sophia 20:44, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, Acid-based works fine. They have gone under Category:Toxic Ability to date so you fin them from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, September 30, 2016 (UTC) can i talk to you in chat about Cosmic Law ? Sinon ~ (talk) 10:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) come in chat Sinon ~ (talk) 10:20, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Could you give the names so I can remove them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:31, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hoi Hi hi Death-chan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ <3 How are you doing today? Imouto 22:32, October 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hope that you slept well and are currently having a great day :D Imouto 12:27, October 22, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ My day is going great so far thanks for asking How is your day going by the way? Imouto 16:27, October 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan That's great to hear :D Imouto 18:06, October 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan nighty night Death-chan :D Imouto 21:36, November 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm doing great went to the mall and bought a metric ton of novels and manga; one of the manga that I got is a Zombie Apocalypse survival guide. :P How are you doing today? Imouto 21:28, November 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'll definitely be on tomorrow to see you :D Imouto 22:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ How are you? Imouto 16:23, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan O(∩_∩)O Haha I'm at work and no customers at all So I say that I'm doing great right now Imouto 16:44, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yeah I hope that it picks up too Imouto 17:17, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care Death-chan and have fun shopping Also Happy Birthday if I don't see you by then :D (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 21:10, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Death-chan I don't think that you got my message before you left the chat -hug- Imouto 22:12, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Thank chuuu :D -gives cookies and huggles- Imouto 20:15, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Daaaaw such a cute avatar (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Imouto 14:38, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) thanks I love spreading Christmas cheer :D Imouto 16:47, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan It sure is :D I'm at a restaurant hanging out my friends :D Imouto 18:21, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Coooookieeees :3 Imouto 21:03, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night onee-sama :D Imouto 21:43, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okie dokie I will wait then ;) Imouto 21:56, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Death-chan XD Imouto 22:54, December 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello DH ^ ^ Would you like the comment itself deleted instead ? I saw you removed the content, and can't help wondering why. DYBAD (talk) 08:18, December 11, 2016 (UTC) It's true it had no direct connection with the discussion, but it was both nice and funny, so definitely worth keeping ^ ^ No worries though, it's an answer rather than a root comment, so I can delete it without consequences on the thread. Just say the word if it really bugs you, and it shall be done. DYBAD (talk) 10:14, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Done ^ ^ You're welcome :) DYBAD (talk) 11:31, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :D Gotta admit I'm impressed too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:35, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:41, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! (^з^)-☆ I hope that you are having a wonderful birthday onee-sama!!! ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ Have fun and see you tomorrow Imouto 22:17, December 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan poke poke How are you doing today? :D I hope that you are eating tons of cookies in the meantime until X-mas --Imouto-tan (talk) Imouto 18:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm doing just peachy :D -rolls into Death-chan and gives her a cookie- Imouto 19:47, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan thank you very much for the cake! :D Imouto 20:34, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan thanks :D Imouto 23:01, December 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Thank chuu onee-sama ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ I will have a splendid birthday and christmas and I hope that you will too!! Imouto 15:01, December 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Happy New Years Heeey Death-chan how are you? I am just stopping in to wish you a happy new years and happy belated birthday from what Imouto tells me. :) Hagia Sophia 18:46, December 31, 2016 (UTC)Teien (Talk) Ever heard being thrown to the wolves? If you think being Admin is fun, let me tell it's not. At least if you're being serious about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:37, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Welp, congratulations, you're one for a test time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:42, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I hope you won't regret asking this, being Admin can be pretty shitty job. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:48, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I have to agree with Kuo, it is a distinctively thankless job and you will regularly find yourself gritting your teeth in frustration ^ ^; Best of luck nonetheless and congratulations, you are certainly one of the best candidates for this difficult task :) DYBAD (talk) 08:07, January 6, 2017 (UTC) You're quite welcome :D Tips : always keep a healthy emotional distance between you and the situation you're facing, and don't hesitate to ask fellow staff members for advices or help whenever needed. Try not to overdo it during the trial period too. Aside from a good cooperation, stability and steadiness are ultimately the most important qualities when it comes to administration. DYBAD (talk) 00:12, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Best of luck to the both of you :) And no worries, I learnt quite a lot from the first ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 14:47, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Is this about one post he didn't answer? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, January 8, 2017 (UTC) I usually just ignore those, but that could be because I usually end up sending dozen messages/warnings daily and can't remember which ones got them. DYBAD goes for the repeat posting and asks why he didn't get answer... which tends to make long and meandering exchanges before neither has more to say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC) I didn't reply before since there was nothing to say at the time, as the problem was already dealt with before I had the chance to say anything.SageM (talk) 20:03, January 8, 2017 (UTC)Sage< Also, I don't always have the time to respond to every message and sometimes I don't see them come in until later. So I can't always answer them back. When I do get notifications of messages on my talk page, they don't always come in right away on my email, so its possible for me to miss some and only answer the latest ones.SageM (talk) 20:16, January 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM pretty much. ^^SageM (talk) 20:42, January 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM ◝(⑅•ᴗ•⑅)◜..°♡ How are you doing Death-chan? Imouto 13:43, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Super tired from updating the code on the wiki I'm also thinking of replacing the current chat with a new chat widget that I found? Imouto 16:09, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan The current chat will also be open for users without accounts to the newer chat widget The new one is quite popular with the chatlings and they really like it I will be giving the chat mods here rights on the new chat widget so don't worry ;) Same rules apply there and here Imouto 18:06, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Kuo ignored my message about it, haven't messaged Gabe about it, Zxan is rarely on and DYBAD agreed to test try it out :D The chatlings really like it a lot Imouto 18:28, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan You can join the chat and ask Phee for a link to it if you'd like to check it out yourself :P Imouto 19:27, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello DH ! Honestly, I had my share of doubts as well, especially after we finally got the SPW chat straight ^ ^; But past the initial disorientation and greater complexity, things actually shaped up quite nicely over the few hours I was on yesterday. So it definitely seems worth a try overall, though I do agree it should be an additional chat accessible from the main one rather than a replacement altogether (Discord chats are wholly independent system, so making ours optional should avoid complications later on - love it or leave it basically). Keeping the current one would also offer a back-up plan later on just in case, since there's no real costs/troubles involved, though some extra mods would probably have to be appointed since we can't be everywhere. DYBAD (talk) 21:10, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Believe me, my own feelings were reaaally mixed yesterday too ^ ^; But it proved to be quite comfy in its own way once you get used to the different format and extra features. Still, it's important not to shake users/mods/admins' habits and offer chatlings a choice instead, especially since both systems can coexist without any problem and Discord chats are a realm of their own whose founders don't answer to anyone. Once the DC will be ready, the best would probably be to add a link in the welcoming message of the traditional chat, so each chatling can freely give it a shot and just return to the traditional one if it suits them better. DYBAD (talk) 23:16, January 9, 2017 (UTC) You wanna see the new chat? :P Imouto 14:24, January 10, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan The Discord chat is up and running, it is accessible from within the main chat (waiting for the greeting message to update again, but it appears functional already). See you there, or message me if the URL doesn't work (not entirely sure). The creation of a Discord account is required to access this secondary chat, but you only need an e-mail, a username and a passord. DYBAD (talk) 23:14, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Its ready for you to join by tommorow cutie pie ^u^ Imouto 01:59, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan You have to make an account first little cutie :P Imouto 20:00, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join the main chat at anytime for the link :D Imouto 20:03, January 11, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan